London: Mystery Of Love
by Angel The Bunny
Summary: The boy she's betrothed to has been missing for two years and the date to be married is coming up fast can hiring a detective help to find him in time? If she's unsuccessful she'll have to marry a boy of her father's choosing one with great wealth and power.
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery Of Love Chapter 1**

Maxwell Fairchild was an able bodied person though not always suited to play the role as butler for his mistress. He was balancing three plates already, literally one in each hand and one on his head an astounding skill not even the acquainted Julius Konzern could perform.

Maxwell was young yet short for his age. His skin was perfectly pale, his hair was platinum and amazingly fluffy soft earning Maxwell the endearing nickname 'Cute little fluffy boy butler.' His hair was long as expected of those who were born into or worked for the prestigious Kaiba family. With poofy bangs and strands falling over his shoulders you could say it was comparable to a well groomed poodle's coat. Maxwell also had big blue eyes filled with innocence and the willingness to please.

Oh how Maxwell's mistress despised blue eyes. No one knew why but for her adorable servant she made an exception.

"Maxwell, someone is at the door!" His mistress called from another room. Maxwell didn't bother to question why she would be unable to answer the door herself. The boy butler set the dishes onto the counter he had only been juggling a moment ago to fetch the door.

"Nice to see you Maxwell." Maxwell looked up to a tall handsome man and his equally beautiful wife. "Where is my daughter?"

As soon as Maxwell's mistress heard her father's voice she came running into the foyer. "Daddy! Mommy! I'm so happy to see both of you!"

"There's our little princess." He kneeled down to hug her.

Her father Aeris Kaiba head of the Kaiba family, the business and their fortune. Mr. Kaiba maintained a youthful appearance. He had silky hair that shone like the sun's rays on a spring day pulled back in a braid extending past his waist. His eyes were a deep brown like fine chocolate.

"I've missed you, Angel." Her mother smiled.

"I've missed you too."

Her mother Angelica Kaiba head female of the Kaiba family. She supported her husband allowing him to make all the big decisions while she stayed a step behind. Mrs. Kaiba was as beautiful as an Angel on earth and named her daughter after herself. Her hair was a lovely shade of red, the sides pulled back and pinned in place while the rest of her hair cascaded all the way down her slender back hitting at the knees. Her eyes were amethyst that shone like the gem.

Naturally their daughter took after them. Angel took after her mother's appearance though. The young mistress shared the same sparkling amethyst eyes full of imagination. Her hair the same shade of red and just as long. Maxwell often had trouble styling his mistress's hair for events due to its length. Angel's personality was more like her father. Angel wanted to do things her way, she wanted to take over the business or even start one of her own. Even if she could be stubborn and persistent Angel still loved extravagant, shining and expensive items.

"What brings you here? I thought you two were busy on business." Angel wondered.

"Well," Mr. Kaiba glanced at his wife then back at his daughter. "We have something important to talk about."

"Before we do," Mrs. Kaiba began gently taking her husband's arm. "Let us take tea first."

"Maxwell would you prepare tea for us?" Angel looked at her fluffy haired little boy butler.

"Of course." Maxwell bowed before turning to leave for the kitchen.

"Honestly Angel when are you going to get yourself a real butler?" Mr. Kaiba noted.

Maxwell could hear him and always knew Mr. Kaiba was not fond of him as Angel's servant.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

As Maxwell attended to the task of serving tea to the wealthy Kaiba family he could feel Mr. Kaiba watching closely. Then as the boy began pouring the tea Mr. Kaiba placed a hand on his head as if petting Maxwell like a dog.

"Look at this hair." Mr. Kaiba's hand sunk into Maxwell's pale fluffy hair. "You need to get yourself a sturdy butler. One who can serve you more efficiently." Or maybe Mr. Kaiba meant himself. "Perhaps for your birthday-"

Angel cut her father off. "Maxwell is a sturdy little fellow." She hugged Maxwell. "I haven't broken him yet." She laughed.

"Thank you." Maxwell needed her kind words.

"Oh! My birthday is that why you've come back early?" Angel asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Partially yes." Mrs. Kaiba replied.

"Indeed." Mr. Kaiba took a sip of tea. "Its about time for you to be betrothed again. I've met some nice young suitors on our travels."

"What?" Angel's excitement quickly vanished. "But I am betrothed to someone already. He's perfect."

"Honey, that boy has been missing for two years. No one knows what happened to him." Mrs. Kaiba explained.

Angel tightened her grip on Maxwell. "I don't care."

"Angel, princess, I know you wanted to marry him but he's disappeared and the contract so to speak, is nullified. You'll have to marry another wealthy young man." Mr. Kaiba kneeled down to his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your mother and I only want what's best for you. And that means marrying another suitor to keep our family's traditions and honors going."

"I don't want to marry some boy I don't know." Angel wined.

"It isn't like you knew that other boy well either…" Mr. Kaiba said.

"Aeris!" Mr. Kaiba scolded.

Angel and her former suitor hadn't spent much time together. They use to have play dates when they were children and as time went by they saw less and less of each other. Apparently it was some part of the contract between the two families.

"There is still time. Angel's birthday isn't for another week. If the boy shows up in that time she can marry him."

"And if not she'll marry who I choose." Mr. Kaiba said.

At this point Angel was beginning to feel more like an object rather than their daughter. "I still have time?" Angel was upset but she felt determination forming within. "Maybe I can still find him and we can be married."

"Sure. But to make things more interesting I'll give you three days. And you can't be the one looking. If you find the rich boy who vanished you can marry him and plans will continue as normal as if nothing ever happened." Mr. Kaiba offered.

"And if I am unsuccessful?" Angel asked.

"Then you will have to marry the boy I choose is good enough for you."

"That's kind of harsh don't you think dear?" Mrs. Kaiba asked.

"Our daughter is a Kaiba! She has that strong will and determination all Kaiba's have. If Angel wants to go chasing after a lost boy I will allow it so long as nothing happens to her. And because someday she'll be in charge of big decisions I want her to know not every dream is worth chasing after. The best decision now is to marry a new suitor it'll be the quickest and straightest path to success. She'll see in time." Mr. Kaiba was certain of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery Of Love Chapter 2**

Miss Angel Kaiba, heiress to the Kaiba family fortune has accepted a challenge to find a lost boy who she had been betrothed to when she was a child. Even though no one has had any hope Angel was determined to find him to avoid marrying someone she doesn't know.

"What am I going to do Maxwell?" Angel asked distressed. "I know I miss him but I'll never be able to find him it's been so long." Angel was starting to regret this decision. "Maybe I should marry whoever daddy chooses for me it would be the straightest and easiest path."

At the moment Maxwell Fairchild, Angel's loyal servant was lacing up her corset. "Since when do Kaibas ever give up?" Sure it was easy to accomplish things when you have great wealth. "I took the liberty of contacting someone who might be able to help you out."

"Really?" Angel glanced at him.

"The best I know." Maxwell assured.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

"Allow me to introduce you to Mr. Ravenswood, private detective."

Maxwell introduced Angel to the man. He was a sight, tall with hair as black as a raven for sure. Mr. Ravenswood was wearing a nice suit with a brown trench coat over. He appeared old enough to know what he was doing and if Mr. Ravenswood had any scars to show for his line of work he hid them well.

"This is my mistress, Lady Kaiba. She is in need of your service."

"So I've been told." Mr. Ravenswood said.

"Is it possible that you could find my long lost fiancé?" Angel asked clasping her hands together hopeful and her eyes big.

"Do you have a photo of the boy in question?" Mr. Ravenswood asked.

"Only this one." Angel drew out an old photo from when they were children back when they use to play together. "Daddy won't let me keep mementos. The only other thing I have is this necklace he gave me." She held onto the pendant that hung around her pale neck.

Mr. Ravenswood took a hand out of his pocket to accept the photo carefully preserved in a frame to examine it. "He'd look different by now."

"Oh no, not my sweetheart." Angel smiled when she thought of the boy.

"What's his name?" He inquired.

"His name is Liam Kingsley. Heir to the Kingsley family." Angel answered as if a day hasn't gone by she hadn't spoken the boy's name.

"And he's been missing for two years right?" Mr. Ravenswood looked in Maxwell's direction.

"That's right." Maxwell knew all too well.

"If someone has been gone that long then he's probably using a different name." Mr. Ravenswood said holding out the framed photo.

"That can't be true." Angel held the photo close.

"Miss Kaiba, that might be true. If you think about it he might be out there under our noses going by a new name." Maxwell tried to reassure her. "Don't you worry Mr. Ravenswood will find Lord Kingsley and bring him back to you." The boy butler smiled. "Why don't you put your treasure back up in a safe place and I'll see Mr. Ravenswood to the door."

Angel nodded.

When his mistress was out of sight Maxwell began to lead the detective towards the front door. But not before planting a suggestion first.

"Find a boy that matches the description, any boy. He has platinum hair it should be long if it isn't we'll make it long. He has blue eyes. I would suggest contacts my mistress would never know." Maxwell began. "I know Angel is an intelligent girl but she can be easily fooled or in some special cases needs to be lied to only to spare her feelings."

"So I'm looking for a boy her age with platinum hair and blue eyes. You do know that hair color isn't common and in this area of the world only seems to run in the Kingsley family." Mr. Ravenswood added.

"Yes, I am aware of that fact." Maxwell had his hand on the door. "Blonde hair is good enough. I just want my mistress to be happy. That's the one thing I want most."

"I'll try my best." Mr. Ravenswood said.

"Remember you only have three days. I'll have to train the boy quickly so the sooner the better." Maxwell said then closed the door now that their conversation was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystery Of Love Chapter 3**

The first day wandering the streets of London provided nothing. Mr. Ravenswood was discouraged but not enough to quit the job. This was a high opportunity and he didn't plan on squandering it away.

"A full day with no sign of one boy with blonde hair. Like they've gone into hiding." Mr. Ravenswood looked up at the sky. "The paper said it would rain today." The sky above now was clear.

He stepped inside a nearby shop. Run down looking place sitting close to the poor streets where the kind of people lived Mr. Ravenswood would rather not socialize with. Although at the moment he wouldn't have thought to take a second glance at any of them or ask about Liam.

The bell above the old wooden door rang and the creaking of footsteps could be heard entering the shop. A few moments later someone approached the counter.

It was a young boy who placed two small loaves of bread on the counter.

He didn't matter to Mr. Ravenswood instead the detective flipped though a newspaper as he rested his feet.

"Will this be all for you today?" The cashier asked.

"Yes ma'am. That's all." The boy responded taking out his little draw string bag with change.

The sun moved in the sky shining in through one of the dusty shop windows and right into the boy's face.

"Of the times I've seen you come in I've never noticed your hair color. It's so unusual." The woman commented.

Mr. Ravenswood finally acknowledged the street boy for the first time. He was wearing a grey newsboy hat too big for the boy's head. His hair was tucked underneath except for some stray pieces that had fallen in his pale face. Mr. Ravenswood noted to himself the boy was so light skinned he could have been born in winter. The boy also wore a grey jacket that looked moth eaten. Not exactly the thing royalty would wear.

"I assure you it is the sun that's all." The boy lied as he quickly tucked the stray strands of platinum hair back under his cap.

"Alright. Have a nice day."

As the boy turned Mr. Ravenswood caught the glare of glasses on the boy's face. To which he adjusted them while thanking the woman and taking his bag.

"Didn't mention anything about glasses." The detective thought to himself. "I'd better follow him."

Mr. Ravenswood waited a moment or two then exited the shop before the boy could get out of sight.

He followed the boy all the way to an even worse looking building. Honestly the place looked as if it would collapse if someone so much as sneezed while standing too close to it. The windows were cracked with boards on the inside blocking the way out. The door was crooked and nailed shut. Mr. Ravenswood tried to conclude in his mind that at one time the building had been blue or maybe grey. Because of the age and unkempt maintenance the paint had long since peeled, cracked and turned a dull brown color. His attention was brought back to his job as the boy removed a rotting plank from a boarded up hole on the side of the building.

The rusty nail protruding from the wooden plank caught the boy's hat knocking it off his head. If that wasn't bad enough the band he used to keep his hair on top of his head snapped. A flow of unwashed platinum hair cascaded over the boy's shoulders. It was so dirty his hair could have easily been mistaken for a 'dirty blonde' as it were, except when the sun shone just right illuminating the true color. His hair was so long in fact the unusual color hung past the boy's knees as he reached down for his hat.

"Has he never cut his hair?" Mr. Ravenswood wondered to himself. "How in the world did he manage to keep all of it tied on top of his head with that one band? No wonder his hat is too big." He smiled.

Perhaps the detective thought this out loud because the boy turned around. There was a flash from the lenses catching the sun again and finally beyond the glasses situated on the boy's face were blue eyes.

Happy day! Mr. Ravenswood found a boy who matched the description. Sure, he was a poor sight living in a distasteful part of London but he was the first boy found with blonde hair.

"I've really lucked out. Or should I say you've lucked out?" Mr. Ravenswood stepped out of the shadows. "This really is your lucky day."

The boy just looked at him. "What could you possibly be talking about, furthermore who are you?"

"My name is Mr. Ravenswood," Though he had preferred to avoid the pleasantries but without them the detective feared the boy would flee the scene. "Come with me and I'll make all your dreams come true."

"I'm perfectly fine where I am." The boy said. Not that living on no rent with leaky pipes and barely enough money for bread was living peacefully.

Instead of further conversation he stuck the newsboy hat on his head, threw the plank aside and made a dash for the hole knowing full well he'd have to squeeze through.

"Not so fast." Mr. Ravenswood anticipated the boy's moves grabbing him by the jacket.

Because it was of poor quality the detective could hear stitches breaking apart and grabbed the flailing youth around his thin waist.

"Things will go a lot more smoothly if you don't struggle."

"Let me go this instant! I demand you unhand me!" The boy continued.

"Enough of that." Mr. Ravenswood wasted no time pinning the boy to the wall of the crumbling building. With a knee in the boy's back he swiftly pulled out a scarf, wrapped it around the boy's mouth and tied it. Tightly.

"This way of you please." Mr. Ravenswood urged the boy forward while holding aggressively to his arm. "I wouldn't want to harm you further. They are expecting you in good health after all."

Could you imagine what the boy must be thinking? All the way until they reached the Kaiba Mansion and the detective rang the bell at the front door. What could he have possibly done? Who would seek him out? What would happen to him?

The door slowly opened.

"I brought someone to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Mystery Of Love Chapter 4**

Mr. Ravenswood stood on the front porch of the elaborate Kaiba Mansion along with a poor boy he forcibly brought here. By his good fortune the boy matched the description long platinum hair with blue eyes. Maxwell's mistress would be thrilled.

"Bring him inside." Maxwell stood aside. "I'm glad you brought someone so quickly even if he is," What was the right word? "Untidy." Maxwell mused taking a lock of the boy's hair and the amount of dirt left on his white glove. "Must hurry and get him cleaned up!"

In all the fuss neither would care what the boy wanted to do. Probably escape if he had the option.

"Dear me, what is your name?" Maxwell asked but the tight scarf around the boy's mouth prevented him from speaking. "Would you mind removing your scarf?"

Mr. Ravenswood untied the scarf.

"I was beginning to think you had no hospitality towards a hostage." The boy said still angry about the situation. "What is it you want from me?"

"For now your name would do." Maxwell said politely.

"My name?" The boy thought about that a moment before responding. "Leo, Leo Grayson. Now that you know my name I'm sure you've mistaken me for someone else. So I really should be going."

As Leo turned for the door Mr. Ravenswood blocked the way. "Not so fast. I don't think there has been any mistake. What do you think Maxwell?"

"I still need to draw him a bath and wash his hair. Leo certainly looks like he'd pass." Maxwell said looking the youth over. "I've only got two days to train him."

"Train me for what? I have no intention on being anyone's servant!" Leo cried.

"Most certainly not." Maxwell agreed he was good at that. "No time to argue, up the stairs." Now Leo was being ushered up the stairs by the little fluffy boy butler.

"What about my payment?" Mr. Ravenswood asked.

"Go see Gwen. She has an envelope for you." Maxwell answered.

xxxxxxxXxxxxxx

There was no use arguing over a free hot bath. Because before Leo could finish a sentence Maxwell already had him stripped down and into a tub filled with bubbles.

"I'll have you fixed up in no time." Maxwell assured dumping a mixture of shampoo on Leo's wet head lathering well.

Leo did look a tad silly among the bubbles with his super long hair completely wet and sticking to his pale body.

After a bucket of water was dumped over Leo's head to rinse Maxwell's recipe of shampoo away one thing became very clear. "Ah well, look at that. Your hair is much lighter than I originally thought."

"So I've been told." Leo said.

It was clear that Leo did indeed have the platinum hair Maxwell was hoping for. It was something to see such an unusually pale blonde in London.

"Now to find you something suitable to wear." Maxwell held out a towel.

Leo accepted the towel and wrapped it around himself. "What about my hair? It will take a day and a night for it to dry."

"Yes," Maxwell considered Leo's hair hanging past the boy's knees almost to his ankles as it dripped on the bathroom floor. "I'll notify the hairdresser at once. Come with me."

Leo felt he had no choice but to follow the butler who was in a hurry to make things right. He was soon led to a rather large bedroom prepared for his arrival.

"Here are some more towels." Maxwell placed them on the bed. "And something to wear." He quickly searched the closet putting together an outfit suitable for a young master. "Finish drying off, start getting dressed and sit in that chair." Maxwell pointed to a metallic chair sitting near the vanity. "I'll be back with someone who knows how to do hair better than I can." Just as that was said Maxwell left the room and closed the door behind him.

"He's pretty wound up just because of my presence." Leo picked up a towel then began to dry his hair. "I wonder what he wants with me here if I'm not going to become a servant." Leo looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm no one special. Just in case I should have an escape plan once I'm fixed up."

After some time passed there was a knock at Leo's door. When Leo opened the door he stood there wearing the white collared shirt and medium blue pants Maxwell picked out for him.

"Here is the hair dresser. I'll come back to check on you later." Maxwell said leaving Leo with the lady who normally worked on the mistress Kaiba's hair.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Maxwell paced outside in the hallway quite impatient glancing at his gold pocket watch time to time. "Does it always take this long to do one's hair?" Maxwell made it seem like up until now he never noticed. That might be due to the fact his mistress liked to do things on a schedule so she'd be done on time.

After what felt like hours passing slowly the door to Leo's room opened.

"He's good to go." The lady informed Maxwell.

"Wonderful! Let me have a look." Maxwell wasted no time peeking inside. "Don't you look inspiring." He didn't want to say "better" it might strike as insulting.

Leo was beginning to look like a completely different boy. The full length of his platinum hair swayed as the boy moved catching the light. No longer was it dirty or dull. The matching blue jacket to the pants was a huge improvement over the grey jacket with popped stitches. The only complaint Maxwell could put his finger on were the glasses Leo picked up from the vanity and placed them back on his face. Which they somewhat hid the brilliance of Leo's blue eyes.

"Oh well. Glasses could be an outward distinguished display." Maxwell thought to himself. "Come we have much to do."

"Haven't I done enough?" Leo asked fiddling with the tie underneath the collar of his shirt.

Maxwell laughed then stopped himself. "Forgive me." He tied it properly. "You've taken a bath, had your hair fixed and gotten dressed that hardly qualifies as doing much." The butler forgot Leo came off the shabby streets and rotting building. Were his mistress did these tasks on a daily basis and much more. "But I suppose for today I'll narrow the list down to two or so lessons. This way." He walked back out into the hallway.

Leo followed still unsure what to expect and that made him anxious. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Leo hurried to the door only to find it was locked. His next bet was the window.

"What are you doing young Grayson?" Maxwell asked.

"I don't want to be trapped here! I am no prisoner!" Leo demanded.

"I'd think you would rather stay here because in case you hadn't noticed its pouring out there." Maxwell pointed to the window.

Mr. Ravenswood thought to himself earlier that day he read the weather forecast called for rain. Sure enough it was raining.

"How does dinner sound?" He asked.

Leo slowly abandoned his idea to climb out of the window. It would ruin his hair and his nice new clothing. Plus now that Leo thought about it he never got to eat his bread. "Dinner sounds good."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mystery Of Love Chapter 5**

Maxwell Fairchild the loyal butler to his mistress Angel Kaiba set himself with the challenge of teaching young Leo Grayson how to act like a royal. Leo would have to fool Angel which wouldn't be too hard from the start but her parents as well in order for Angel's dreams to come true and marry the boy she loves, sort of. Maxwell only had two days to do this.

Maxwell led Leo to one of the dining rooms particularly the one used most often.

"Our first lesson is about to begin." Maxwell had Leo seated before flittering away to the kitchen.

"At least I'll get some decent food for a change." Leo thought to himself. As the boy looked down at the table he noticed the place setting. As expected there were several different spoons lined up from largest to smallest. "He's going to expect me to know how to use all of those no doubt." Leo sighed.

"Dinner is served." Maxwell announced wheeling in a service cart into the dining room. "I'll start you off with something simple."

Maxwell assumed since Leo probably didn't eat much his stomach wouldn't be accustomed to large servings. He didn't need the boy getting sick before he met Angel. Who by the way Maxwell tended to his mistress in between things so she wouldn't see their new guest yet. Maxwell planned this in his head even before placing the first course a bowl of soup, before Leo.

"This looks really good." Leo said. Just the aroma of the soup alone made his mouth begin to water.

"Before you take your first taste we must begin with lesson one. Which spoon do you use for the soup?" Maxwell asked.

Leo looked at the soup in the bowl as hot steam rose into the air. It was a basic soup with a rich color but no chunks of noodles or vegetables. Leo picked up the spoon farthest from the dish then looked up at Maxwell innocently enough.

Maxwell was pleased. "Well done young Grayson." He applauded politely. "You may now eat."

Leo scooped a spoonful of soup then paused. "When will you be sitting down to dinner? I'd feel bad if you spent all your time on me."

"That is my job. I tend to everyone first then I do for myself." Maxwell answered.

"Please, pull up a chair and join me." Leo used his foot to push out one of the chairs.

"If you insist." Maxwell did just that but only during the first course.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

"Something fitting for the guest." Maxwell presented a dish of fine food with a new set of silverware. "The next part of our lesson will be learning which fork to use." This was easier said than done. "Please pay close attention." Maxwell pointed to one of the forks. "You would use this fork for this kind of dish."

Leo nodded observing as if he had done this one hundred times before.

"And this knife." Maxwell added. "Its not very hard to learn." He smiled. "And I'll be near should you need any help." Maxwell knew it would take a lot more practice for any formal events.

"This fork and knife." Leo picked up both utensils in either hand. "Now that I've completed this portion of the test will you be sitting down to continue dinner with me?"

Maxwell was happy to get a little rest even if he'd never admit considering it was a long day. After dinner there was time for one more lesson.

"The last lesson for today will be how to go to bed properly." Maxwell said starting up the stairs.

"A proper way to go to bed, you people think of everything." Leo said with a halfway smile.

"Yes perhaps." Maxwell looked thoughtful. "Here you aren't allowed to jump on the beds or stay up past bedtime."

Leo paused on the stairs. "Doesn't sound like so much fun. To me sounds like overbearing rules."

"Come young Grayson." Maxwell motioned for the boy to follow. "It isn't all bad. So long as you don't get caught." He whispered with a laugh. "There have been many nights of reading late, writing down ideas and even playing." Maxwell didn't specify if it were him doing these things or his mistress. There was a good chance they both did.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Leo was led back to the room that was prepared for him earlier. "Your bed and something to wear." Maxwell laid out pajamas. "The bathroom is through that door."

Before Maxwell washed Leo in one of the larger bathrooms not a private one like he had now in his room. Leo took the pajamas and opened the red door with gold trim then glanced back at Maxwell a bit questioningly.

"You'll find everything you need is in there." Maxwell assured standing guard at Leo's bedside.

Leo emerged from the bathroom later feeling refreshed. He ran his fingers through his long platinum hair. "I can't wait to get a good night sleep."

"I need to fix your hair before you go to bed." It was customary for those with lengthy hair to braid it before bed to avoid tangles in the morning.

Leo shrugged without argument approaching Maxwell's outstretched arms a brush in one hand a couple of blue bands in the other. This didn't appear surprising to Leo, he expected this to take place. Sitting on the edge of the bed Maxwell began to brush through Leo's long locks as he did for his mistress most every night.

"You must have had a lot of practice with this Maxwell." Leo said inspecting the new braid with his fingers.

"I have." Maxwell said shaking his hands after the tiring job. "We're almost finished." Maxwell switched a bedside table lamp on. "We simply pull the covers back like this and slide under them." Maxwell held the covers back waiting for Leo.

"Are you going to spoil me like this every night?" Leo asked playfully as he slipped one leg then the other under the cool covers.

"Hm." Maxwell pulled the covers back up. "I can't be sure." He assumed Leo would get his own servant since Maxwell belonged to someone else. "Right now dream well. Tomorrow begins a few more lessons. See you in the morning young Grayson." With that Maxwell bowed then turned off the light and closed the door.

"More lessons." Leo switched the lamp off and rested his head against the soft pillow. "This is beginning to sound like…" Leo yawned and was soon fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mystery Of Love Chapter 6**

His first night at the Kaiba Mansion Leo slept well and it might be his first night of many without worry. Really beats sleeping on cardboard boxes and newspapers. Maxwell allowed Leo to sleep in the boy butler did have a mistress to attend to then send her out for the day before checking on the guest.

Maxwell knocked on the door before entering. "Good morning young Grayson. I hope you had a good sleep."

Leo was already awake standing at a window admiring the view. "I did thank you."

"Come away from the window." Maxwell didn't want Angel to accidentally see an unfamiliar figure standing in front of the window. "We still have much to go over and little time in which to do it."

"While that sounds fascinating I'm still curious as to why I'm here." Leo said running a hand along his platinum braid.

"That information will come in time. For now enjoy being my guest in the mansion." Maxwell said with a smile.

"In the meantime might I inquire about breakfast?" Leo asked, he was hungry.

"Certainly. We have to get you washed up and dressed afterwards. Today is going to be a busy and wonderful day." Maxwell said that knowing how he planned things and hoping those plans would work out as he imagined they would.

The only thing Leo could think of that would be wonderful was breakfast. He felt a little ashamed getting use to manner food after only one meal. So if this is how things were going to be Leo would accept his punishment without question as to why fate brought him here. At least not right now.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

The day went according to Maxwell's plans first Leo was treated to breakfast, again learning how to use the utensils. Then it was off for another good wash and another hair session. Finally Leo was dressed to impress in a royal blue suit customized for a young boy who would be on his way to do something important, or meet someone special.

"You do look the part." Maxwell said finishing off Leo with a fancy hat.

"I'm glad that I do." Leo polished his glasses before putting them back on.

"Except for that part." Maxwell was not fond of Leo's glasses.

"What? My glasses?" Leo asked.

"Do you really need them?" Maxwell pondered.

"Well I-" At this point Leo could do without them.

Before Leo could finish Maxwell could see someone coming up the drive from a window.

"My mistress will be so happy!" Maxwell quickly forgot about the glasses.

"You have a mistress?" That came as a surprise to Leo.

"Yes! Now time for another lesson." Maxwell said quickly. "You will address her as Lady Kaiba. Have you got that, Lady Kaiba." He made sure Leo's collar was straight. "She will address you as Lord Kingsley so you can't go by Leo Grayson anymore at least around her and her parents."

"Kingsley?" Leo looked shocked. This was all so much to take in.

"From here on out you are Liam Kingsley." Maxwell said a bit sternly. "Come with me." Maxwell wasted no time taking Leo or rather Liam by the hand quickly leading the boy down the stairs and into the front entrance.

Leo's heart raced inside his chest the thoughts swirled around his head as the door opened.

"Maxwell! My dear sweet boy!" Angel came through the door with shopping bags on either arm and wearing a dress in a lovely shade of pink. Maxwell sent her out on a shopping trip probably telling her something special would be happening soon so best be prepared.

"I missed you." Angel took her butler's face in her hands rubbing noses with the pale boy.

"I missed you too Lady Kaiba." Maxwell said.

"Why so formal? Is there something going on?" Angel smiled with anticipation.

"I did tell you to expect a surprise. I have it right here." Maxwell tugged on Leo's hand to pull him close then stepped aside so Angel could get full view of him.

Leo stood there in all his glory. His platinum hair beautifully fixed, some pulled back and tied with a blue ribbon while the rest of his hair spilled down nearing his ankles. The hat on top of his head tilted to the side. His jacket, vest, shirt even the ribbon tied around his neck made Leo look like a million dollars. He smiled a tad nervously seeing Angel Kaiba for the first time.

Angel was in awe. She let the bags slip down off her arms onto the floor. All she had to do was take one look at that long platinum hair and Angel knew in her heart this was the boy she had been looking for, the one she had been waiting for all this time. Angel was so excited she wrapped her arms around the boy standing before her, throwing herself at him and holding on tight.

"Liam Kingsley!" She said happily. "It's really you, Lord Kingsley!"

At that moment Leo Grayson became Liam Kingsley.

Angel was so happy in fact she had tears in her eyes. "I knew I'd see you again someday. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Liam, as he would be known pulled back looking at Angel. "I'm here now." He decided to play along and wiped Angel's tears away.

Angel smiled brightly and hugged Liam again. "Now that you're back we can get married."

"M-Married?" Liam blinked. Every passing minute brought more surprises.

"Mistress Angel," Maxwell placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "One thing at a time. Thinking about that subject might be more than Lord Kingsley can handle right now. Why don't you two settle for something a little more simple like tea?" He suggested.

"Oh." Angel looked at Maxwell then Liam. "Would you care to join me for tea, Lord Kingsley?"

Liam swallowed hard. "I'd love to."

"Wonderful." Angel curtsied then walked away giggling.

Liam looked at Maxwell. "Marriage? Are you serious? I didn't sign up for this." Liam did his best to keep his voice down.

"I know that comes as a surprise to you. I can also understand that you are upset." Maxwell took Liam's arm. "But if you walk out now you'll break the girl's heart."

True, Liam was surprised by so much news rushing towards him all at once. This wasn't the life he planned on. Sure it was a far better opportunity than wasting away on the cold streets. Even so this was an option. Liam could have everything and the beautiful Lady Kaiba, which he thought she was. Obviously Angel loved him even Liam's heart rushed a million miles during her presence and that is something he really didn't plan on.

Perhaps, just maybe there is such thing as love at first sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mystery Of Love Chapter 7**

Leo Grayson was replaced by Liam Kingsley the name of the boy who had gone missing two years earlier from the Kingsley home. Leo now Liam fit the description with his light blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes which he hid behind a pair of glasses. The mistress Angel got her first chance to see him none the wiser he was a boy from the streets. Maxwell had to keep it that way but the overwhelming news of marriage was hard for Liam to swallow.

"I mustn't do that." Liam replied. "I wouldn't want to see the Lady in tears aside from the happy ones to see me." He said this with a softer tone.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." Maxwell said with a sorrowful expression.

Liam held his hand up. "We'll worry about that later. At the moment I am needed for tea and a gentleman shouldn't be late."

Maxwell was now surprised. He found it hard to believe Liam was taking this so well or at the very least playing along quite well.

"I'll bring the tea." Maxwell nodded.

"I think after all this is over you deserve a vacation." Liam followed the path Angel had taken to find her.

"A vacation would be nice." Maxwell said to himself. Tending to two young nobles was exhausting.

"There you are." Angel said from her perch on a cozy leather couch.

She chose to stay in one of her father's favorite rooms. There were bookshelves lining the walls with books galore. Couches of soft leather inviting guests to sit along with a window seat overlooking a garden of flowers below. There were trinkets of this and that with a mixture of potted plants and vases of different flowers. This was a great room to get lost in stories or have imaginative ideas.

"Sit with me?" Angel said patting the cushion next to her.

Liam had slight hesitation. "Sure." He took the spot next to Angel.

The Lady wanted nothing more at the moment than to grab onto Liam's arm and cuddle her future husband. Even so Angel had to show some restraint being a proper lady.

Maxwell entered with a serving cart for their tea much like the one used when training Liam during dinner. "Your tea my Lady." Maxwell poured a cup and handed it to Angel on a dainty saucer. "I must remind you," The fluffy boy butler whispered to his mistress. "Don't talk about anything too dramatic like getting married. We wouldn't want Lord Liam getting lost again."

Angel felt a little insulted giving a look to her butler to prove it. But she had to give herself a minute for Maxwell's words to sink in knowing he was right.

As Maxwell poured a cup of tea for Liam offering him the same pattered cup and matching saucer his mistress made a move.

"When did you get these?" Angel poked at Liam's glasses. "I don't remember you ever wearing any." She giggled.

"Mistress Angel, please contain your enthusiasm." Maxwell said. "Why don't you two stick to lighter conversation topics such as getting to know each other?"

Maxwell knew that Angel would think she already knew Liam despite the fact she barely spent any time with the real Liam since they were kids. The Liam sitting here could use that to his advantage.

"Where should I start?" Liam asked with a desperate look towards Maxwell.

Maxwell laughed. "You two know each other's names. How about favorite colors or stories? Keep it simple the way it is suppose to be."

The relationship between Angel and Liam was one based on very little information that's the way their parents planned it. Might be a way to make sure their children liked each other. After all too much information could damage a good thing. ~Even when the two would be married the hopes were Angel and Liam's interactions would be severely limited to the bedroom as they would be too busy working and maintaining business to spend any time together.~ Apparently in their eyes a good relationship is a silent one.

"Lady Angel," Liam began facing the girl. "Would you might enlightening me to what your favorite color might be."

Angel couldn't help but giggle at Liam. "I have a few favorite colors pink, purple, white and gold. I love gold jewelry." She smiled happily. "How about you, Lord Liam? What is your favorite color?"

Liam made a mental note of this. "I find myself drawn to the color silver."

Maxwell made himself comfortable by the end of the couch in case Liam needed him or should he need to remind his mistress not to pry too deep. He worried though if this was the beginning of a roadblock for the two young heirs. They didn't share the same favorite color. That could lead to a general distaste in the jewelry they wore or decorating in the mansion.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Maxwell thought to himself. "I'm sure Angel can teach the boy to wear gold jewelry."

Angel was a Kaiba and Kaiba's got their way.

"What is your favorite place to go just to get away from it all?" Liam was brave enough to ask.

"That's easy." Angel replied quickly. "My secret garden. I love sitting on the soft green grass, I have flowers surrounding me and beautiful butterflies best of all there is a pond with trickling water that flows through." She spoke so fondly of the place.

Liam nodded in agreement. "I love a place with crystal clear water it's so peaceful and calming. I like the sound of a breeze blowing through nearby trees. I could stay in a place like that for hours." Liam spoke in such a fluent manner you'd think he visited such a place before. He was doing a great job fooling Angel.

"Speaking of crystal…" Angel reached for the crystal pendant she wore around her neck. The one given to her by her childhood friend and fiancé Lord Kingsley.

Maxwell saw this and quickly stepped in placing a hand over Angel's before she could pull the crystal pendant outside her dress.

"I believe that's enough getting to know each other for today. I suggest you finish your tea then it'll be time to go to your rooms." He said.

"I guess you're right." Liam agreed.

Angel got a little time with the boy she loved and she knew this was good enough even if she couldn't pull Liam into a heartfelt embrace. "Okay Maxwell."

Maxwell was proud of his mistress. She really was learning to be an understanding princess. They both wanted things to go as smoothly as possible.

Angel told herself, there would be time for cuddling her handsome Liam after they were married. The thought of spending their first night together was incentive enough o be good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mystery Of Love Chapter 8**

For that night Angel slept well knowing she had her beloved prince just down the hall and soon they could be together for always. Angel forgot all about the deadline and what would be coming in the morning.

Like last time Maxwell was busy with a task. He was standing on a chair to help him reach the high cabinets in search of good china. Due to his height even the dining room chair wasn't enough to reach the handle.

"What does she see in me?" The thought came to Maxwell's mind. "I'm not tall enough to do a simple task like get the china down for later." The poor boy was doubting himself. That's something his mistress would never do and right now he needed her kind words to cheer him up.

Instead the bell for the door rang causing the boy butler to sigh then abandon his current frustration to answer the door.

"Good day to you Maxwell." Aeris Kaiba said. "I think I'll get my daughter a sturdier butler as a wedding gift."

'Sturdier.' He liked that word which promptly annoyed Maxwell. "Please come in."

Aeris and Angelica Kaiba entered the mansion. "Speaking of," Mr. Kaiba turned. "I am curious to find out if the little hunt was successful." He used the word 'if' boldly.

"You don't waste any time sir." Maxwell came to expect that from Angel's father. He also secretly hoped his mistress wouldn't outgrow her fondness for him and her light-hearted playful spirit.

"The three days are up and the ceremony must go forward. There is much to be done." Mr. Kaiba said.

"I'll be right back." Maxwell excused himself long enough before returning with a delighted looking Angel Kaiba and the boy of her dreams Liam Kingsley.

"Well what do we have here?" Mr. Kaiba was skeptical but with good reason. He wanted to look out for Angel making sure she had the very best.

"They are a lovely pair." Mrs. Kaiba smiled happily.

"Isn't this exciting? Maxwell found him. He found Liam just for me." Angel was doing her best to contain all her excitement so not to burst and scare Liam away.

"Honey, I'm so happy for you." Mrs. Kaiba hugged her daughter. "We've got so much planning to do for the big day."

Mr. Kaiba remained skeptical. "Maxwell, you go with the ladies while they discuss things. I want to speak with young Kingsley."

This frightened Liam. Mr. Kaiba was tall and intimidating up until now Liam had done well to keep his composure looking the part of a royal. To hide this sudden slip Maxwell quickly stepped in front of the boy, his eyes wide.

"Is that necessary Lord Kaiba? I think Lord Kingsley has been through a lot and would like to continue with the schedule."

"It won't take but a minute." Mr. Kaiba assured.

A minute is all it would take to break Angel's heart and ruin her beautiful dreams.

"But I-" Maxwell began.

Mr. Kaiba held up a hand silencing the young boy butler. "That will be all Maxwell."

"Yes sir." Maxwell hesitated. As he turned to leave Maxwell whispered to Liam, "Good luck."

"Come young Kingsley, let's go for a little walk." Mr. Kaiba held out his hand expectant for Liam to follow.

Liam glanced back at Maxwell who in turn shrugged. There was nothing he could do to help at this point. Liam was on his own and Maxwell prayed the boy would make the decision to say all the right things for himself, for the Kaibas and most importantly for Angel.

Mr. Kaiba opened the door planning to speak with Liam outside where no one could interfere. As the door closed Maxwell was blocked from sight.

"Walk with me." Mr. Kaiba ordered walking towards the garden.

Liam could feel the tension in the air as he followed alongside feeling like a child who got caught doing something wrong.

Mr. Kaiba stopped and finally broke the silence by turning to Liam and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You might fool my daughter but you can't fool me. Please tell me that you are descended from some royalty, you are an heir or at least come from a wealthy family." He said that last part with a hand to his face.

Liam took a breath he could see how important this was to Angel and her family. Liam knew the delicate situation he was in and rationalized he should take this step forward with pride. Even with the consequences passing through his mind.

"I am indeed the real Liam Kingsley, heir to the Kingsley fortune." Liam confessed. He stood strong and tall saying so.

Mr. Kaiba stared at Liam questioningly.

"I understand what you must be thinking, I show up after two years of being missing." This is where Liam began to crack just a little. "I ran away a few years ago because of the overwhelming responsibilities. Every day of my life was being packed with lessons and studies to groom me to be the perfect young heir. And I was already betrothed destined to be married when I come of age." Liam knew this sounded ungrateful. "I don't want every day of my life to be this way, to feel unappreciated. I wanted a little break and to do some things I really liked to do and be what little part of myself that I was." But then Liam began to smile a bit. "I never expected to be found and see Angel again. I had forgotten how beautiful she is and how much Angel truly cares for me."

As proof naturally Liam had the crystal pendant, the same one he had gifted Angel years ago. Liam gripped the special pendant in his hand.

"Maybe I always knew in my heart I'd return. That's why I never cut my hair and retained my princely ways." Along with keeping the matching pendant.

He looked up afraid of what Mr. Kaiba would think of him. "That's a crazy story right? But now I wonder what will happen to me now that the truth is out. Where will I even live?" Liam didn't expect a positive response. He acted so foolishly. He looked down still clutching the pendant and turned to walk away.

"You would live here in the Kaiba Mansion of course!" Mr. Kaiba said.

Liam looked back at him.

"I know the pressures of being a noble are hard." Mr. Kaiba nodded. "Angel loves you very much she will appreciate you every day. So long as you don't run away."

"No sir. I won't do that again." Liam said with a faint smile. He learned that running away was not the answer to solving his problems.

"I'll have to contact your family. They would love to see you especially before the big day." Mr. Kaiba added.

Yes, Liam's family. What would his mother and father think? Did they miss him or even want him back? These thoughts made Liam nervous.

"The Kingsley family would love to see their son and need to be notified." Mr. Kaiba could easily see Liam's nervousness. Liam was going to become part of the Kaiba family soon they'd need to make the necessary arrangements. Mr. Kaiba put his arm around Liam for comfort. "Don't worry everything will be fine. You are going to have a wonderful rich life. You said yourself in your heart you knew you'd return." Mr. Kaiba said this pointing to Liam's heart. "You're going to make Angel very happy I know she can't wait to be with her prince charming." Mr. Kaiba always knew his daughter dreamed of living out a fairytale life.

Liam knew this was the right thing to do. This is where he belongs among others like himself who love and care for him. In his heart Liam feels he is home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mystery Of Love Chapter 9**

Mr. Kaiba knew the truth his daughter believed all along. Now that Liam Kingsley has been found it's time for him to return to his home the Kingsley Mansion there Liam's parents would be waiting. What did that mean for Angel and her family? They would be accompanying young Liam on his trip to present him in person and get to see their old friends again.

"Isn't this exciting Maxwell?" Angel hugged her butler as he was the closest person to her. "I haven't been here since I was a child! And just think my birthday is in one more day! I wonder what we'll be doing."

"I wouldn't worry, mistress." Maxwell was doing his best to breathe as Angel hugged him tighter.

"You should worry about your butler." Mrs. Kaiba pointed out. "Don't want him to pass out."

Mr. Kaiba and Liam were traveling in a separate carriage to the Kingsley Manor. That way everyone had enough room and there was plenty of storage for their luggage.

It was a long trip from one manor to another as the families lived many hours apart controlling their own businesses and influences over different people. Even so the Kingsley home was every part as grand as the Kaiba home. There were pillars of grey stone and lavish green grass in the front yard. A tall black gate opened allowing the carriages to enter.

Liam peered out of his window at the grandeur before him. "I forgot how large my real home was." As he exited the still carriage Liam looked up in awe. "So much bigger than I remember. So much grey and silver." He reached out delicate fingers to brush over a statue.

Now Liam could remember why he was so fond of the color it was a family color. Just as the Kaiba's used gold the Kingsley's identified with silver. This brought to mind the conversation between him and Angel in the study about their favorite colors. Liam glanced back at Angel as she stepped out of the carriage feeling a bit sheepish about the difference now that he understood.

"That's right." Another thought entered Liam's mind. "I wonder if my favorite place is still here."

The mansion was much too large to just look around the corner to see into the back yard.

"There will be plenty of time for exploring later." Mr. Kaiba urged Liam towards the front doors. "There are a couple of people expecting you."

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Once the doors were opened Liam rushed inside he felt like a kid again. Liam removed his glasses and looked around with curiosity filled eyes. He wanted to dash this way and that finally deciding on the blue carpeted stairs.

"I don't believe it!" He smiled. Everything so far looks the same." Liam wanted to hurry upstairs to his old room to see if it was still there.

"Hold on young Liam." Maxwell said getting the boy's attention before Liam could put another foot on the stairs. "There are still a couple of people who want to see you first."

"I almost forgot I was so happy to be home." Liam said still smiling happily.

Angel giggled at him. She enjoyed seeing the playfulness.

"This way." Mr. Kaiba said knowing just where to find the Kingsleys.

It didn't take long for all of them to approach the doorway leading to where Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley were waiting and stepping through that doorway certainly would change Liam's life back to the way it use to be. Knowing that he took the step forward.

"Come closer my friends." Mr. Kingsley said from his seat. He had the same platinum long hair.

"It's good to see you." Mr. Kaiba said cheerfully.

"Good to see you too." Mr. Kingsley stood up and hugged his old friend.

Their wives smiled watching the two hug and pat each other on the back.

"I was told you brought someone for us to see." Mr. Kingsley said.

"Indeed I have." Mr. Kaiba motioned to Liam.

"Come here so we can see you better." Mrs. Kingsley said.

Liam could feel his heart pounding hoping it wouldn't beat right out of his chest. The boy tucked the glasses into a pocket, swept some of his long platinum hair back and stepped closer as instructed.

The Kingsleys looked at Liam intently. Mrs. Kingsley placed a hand to the boy's face then reached for the crystal pendant Liam wore around his neck. The crystal glowed in her hand.

"You truly are our son!" His mother hugged Liam with tears forming in her eyes.

"My son!" His father joined in the family hug.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home at last!" Liam said hugging them both.

This brought about a touching moment for the Kingsley family. Their son Liam Kingsley who had been missing for two years had finally come home. The crystal pendant Liam wore around his neck was proof of that. It was a special necklace created for him and the special lady he was betrothed to. A symbol of everlasting love, power and family.


End file.
